The proposed investigation is concerned with the mechanism of the antagonism of cyanide intoxication with oxygen. Oxygen has very little if any protective effects against cyanide lethalites; however, when oxygen is administered with sodium thiosulfate, either alone or with sodium nitrite, a striking potentiation is noted. The mechanism of this potentiation is being investigated.